


Once Upon A Valentine

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come and Chocolate, M/M, My Slashy Valentine, Secrets, Sex and Chocolate, Shopping, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Ray has always hated Valentine's Day, while Dave has always loved it. This year, Ray tells his brother he is going out for some guitar strings, when really he goes to fancy boutiques and get's his brother flowers, a cravat, and chocolate. He can't wait to see the look on Dave's face when he gets home.
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies
Kudos: 2





	Once Upon A Valentine

"I'm going to run out and get some guitar strings, you need any?" Ray shouted at Dave as he held the door nob.

"No, I'm good, thanks for asking though." Dave was busy cutting out pink paper hearts to secure on the fridge with magnets, not making a sound. He knew his brother Ray hated Valentine's Day, so he kept things low key, that way neither would step on each other's toes about it.

Ray got into a taxi that he had called, and told him to take him to a fashionable boutique, as Ray didn't actually know where such a place existed. The man in rearview mirror, just smiled, thinking the man was going to get something nice for his wife. 

Dave put on various records with a "love" theme to them, but soon grew melancholy. He knew there would be no celebration, flowers, or chocolate all because of Ray's dislike for this holiday. It wasn't that Ray disliked, "love," no. He was a most affectionate lover in the privacy of their bedroom, and always did sweet things about the house. Ray didn't like being told he had to love on a certain day in a certain way. Dave understood, but still wanted that holiday that others shared, nevertheless.

With a sigh, Dave's eyes teared up, as the record continued to spin, after the music had played.

Meanwhile, Ray was let out in the most posh place in London after paying the taxi driver. Standing before the little shops, Ray almost felt dizzy, and promised himself as soon as he'd found what he thought Dave might like, he would leave.

Walking into the first shop, he was greeted by a man, who asked what he was looking for. "Erm, yes, I am looking for a patterned cravat. The more colorful the better." Ray answered. The salesman, asked Ray to come with him and they went to a glass case. The sales worker, took out many, and either they weren't silk, or Ray wasn't happy with the color. Ray thanked the man and he went on to another place. This one seemed more promising, and when Ray saw medium purple and navy striped cravat, he had it boxed up immediately and paid. The price was worth only having to have gone to two shops, until he remembered he had chocolates and flowers to get.

"Thank you, and would you know where I can purchase flowers and chocolates?" Ray asked. The salesman pointed, and Ray was on his way.

In the middle of all the buildings, there was a florist, and one could have a bouquet made up on the spot with the flowers of one's choosing. This baffled Ray as he had no idea what his brother liked.

"Sir, do you need some help?" A woman asked.

"I need a bouquet of flowers, but have never picked out my own individual ones to make a bouquet. If you could just..." This was a problem for many men, and the woman just nodded. "I can help you make up a bouquet." She assured Ray.

"Thank you." Ray just stood and watched, not even knowing the names of most of the flowers. He just believed he would get roses, but this was beautiful and different, just like his Dave.

When she had finished with the bouquet, she asked Ray if he liked it. "You're got a whole garden in there, I'm sure he-er she will adore it." Ray was slipping and she was now looking at him in a peculiar manner. Ray asked her how much it cost and paid her with extra. This softened the look on her face.

"Oh, one more thing, is it possible there is a place to find chocolates, preferably boxed around here?" Ray asked. Once he got some, he would be finished. The woman pointed and gave directions.

Ray followed, and an old friend saw him, and addressed him. Ray closed his eyes and cursed, as his friend, who's name he couldn't even remember came over.

"You're girlfriend is going to be delighted by those flowers." Walter admired them, but when he reached to touch, Ray slapped his hand away.

"You are the same old Ray, haven't changed one bit." Walter nervously laughed. 

"Yes, well, I have some chocolates to locate." Ray walked quickly away in the direction he was told until he saw a Chocolatier. In the window were beautiful truffles and chocolates, and Ray quickly went inside.

Stepping up to the counter, Ray asked the woman behind the counter if she had any boxes of chocolates made up specifically for Valentine's Day.

"We do, what size would you like, sir?" The woman had a nice smile and couldn't take her eyes off of the flowers he was carrying. 

"Show me the biggest box that you have." Ray asked. 

"My, someone's wife or girlfriend is going to be pleased." The woman added.

"Oh, well, that's the idea." Ray cleared his throat, and smiled his crooked smile.

"This is our largest box and it is 500 grams of assorted chocolates." The box before Ray was a large red velvet heart. He knew Dave would go crazy for it, and Ray would happily feed his brother chocolates in bed.

"This is the one, and now I have everything that I need." Ray smiled, taking his wallet out, and when the price came up he flinched mentally, but handed over the money. She wrapped up the chocolates and handed them to him.

"Did I mention your wife or girlfriend is very lucky?" She said again.

"Yes, you did." answered Ray, as he left the shop.

Now that he had everything, he needed to find a taxi to take him home.

At the edge of the shopping area, taxis were lined up, and standing in front of one, a driver got out and opened the door to the back seat, and Ray thanked him. Resting everything on the empty seat beside him, he stretched the muscles in his arms.

"Say, where you going?" asked the taxi driver.

Ray told him his address and how to get there.

"You know your wife is gonna one happy woman with all of those things." the cab driver mentioned.

"Well, I hope so, she is such a special lady and she deserves the best." Ray then smiled as he had before at the chocolate place. Looking at all that he had bought, he was just glad that it was already Valentine's Day, as there was no way he would be able to hide all of this, especially the flowers.

Once the taxi pulled up to Ray and Dave's house, the driver got out so he could could help Ray. "I'm sure you better let me pay you first, when I get all of that stuff in my arms, I won't be able to." Ray got out his wallet as he spoke, and paid his fare. 

The driver of the taxi then loaded Ray's arms up, and wished him luck as he bumbled clumsily to the door. Once there, he realized he couldn't do the knob and he didn't want to ring the bell, he had an idea if he could pull it off.

Going to the back gate and kicking it open, Ray walked swiftly through the back garden. There, he could lay everything down, and unlock the back door. Once he did he grabbed everything and used his foot to shut the door. Going for the kitchen, it seemed Dave was done cutting out Valentine's, and hoped he would stay gone, just for a bit.

Under the sink was an old ceramic vase that had belonged to their mother. It was chipped, and full of memories. The perfect thing. When Ray grabbed it, he could feel spider webs, which caused him to recoil in a panic. Still, he remained silent, and grabbed a dishtowel. Having retrieved the vase, he dusted it, and thought about all the times their father had surprised their mother. Smiling, he filled it with water and took the plastic and paper off of flowers and put them in. Throwing the paper and plastic away, he looked at it from all angles. Flowers beautiful enough for a prince.

Ray put the chocolates on one side of the flowers, and the wrapped cravat on the other. Ray then went off in search of Dave. Upstairs, he found his beloved clutching Ray's pillow, and sound asleep. Ray almost didn't want to wake him, but he'd grown excited.

"Dave?" Ray whispered, while rubbing his back.

"Dave...." Ray spoke a little louder, and kissed his brother's cheek.

"Awaken, I need your help." Ray whispered in his brother's ear.

Dave's long lashed eyelids fluttered open, and he rolled on his back so he could see his brother better, he then smiled. 

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, but with you gone, the house was so quiet and I had nothing else to do." Dave yawned, and sat up.

"I've got something downstairs I need help with, can you help me?" Ray asked.

Dave stood up and stretched, and nodded. Then they headed downstairs. 

"In the kitchen, on the table." Ray, going down the stairs could hardly contain himself.

"FUCK, RAY, WHAT'S THIS? IS THIS ALL FOR ME?" Dave screamed. He turned, round and stared at his brother, who shyly smiled his crooked grin. 

"Yes, it's all for you." Ray, was so pleased with Dave's reaction, this was worth that alone.

"Ray, you hate Valentine's Day." Dave reminded him as he sniffed the flowers.

"Yes, but, I love you and I know how much you love this holiday, so, here we are."

Dave turned and pinned Ray against the wall and began kissing Ray. "Goddammit" Dave breathed, as their lips touched. Turning his head, each opened their mouths and tasted each other, tongues flicking in and out.

Eventually, Ray broke the kiss and told Dave to open his presents. 

"Don't worry, I'll be waiting right here, for you." Ray promised.

Dave opened the cravat first, and as he rubbed it against his skin, he mentioned the colors. "So attractive, and silk! This must have cost you..." Ray raised his hand, and shook his head. 

"I have so many Valentines' Days to make up for, and you are worth it. I am just glad you like the colors, the one I saw before that, was a bit much. Now, the other present."

Dave hung the cravat over his neck, and then went for the last box. Upon opening it, Dave saw a large assortment of elegant chocolates, and instantly popped one in his mouth.

"Mmmmm...." Dave expressed as he grabbed one to put in his brother's mouth. Dave was right, they were delicious. 

"Ray, uh, I think that you should help me with something upstairs." Dave grabbed the box of chocolates, and winked. 

Following his brother, he led them to their bedroom, and put the box of chocolates on the bed. Walking up to Ray, he pulled him close by the collar of his shirt, and they began kissing so that they could taste each other's chocolate. 

Ray put his hand down Dave's trousers, and could feel how hard he was for him. Dave shivered and moaned into his brother's mouth, then undid Ray's trousers, and let them fall. 

"Sit on the bed, and spread your legs." Ray did, liking this more dominant side of his brother.

Dave undid his trousers as they had become too uncomfortable, and then kneeled before Ray. "I want to taste your come and the flavor of the chocolates you got me." 

Hearing that, made Ray hotter than ever. Dave reached for a chocolate and fed one to Ray, and then gave himself one, then kneeled before Ray. Dave began licking the head of his brother's cock and then sucking it. Already, Ray believed chocolate and sex belonged with each other, but was sure after he came he might have more thoughts.

Dave stroked Ray's shaft, as he began to breathe heavier, gripping the base. Ray slid his hands back so that he was leaning, an tilted his head to the ceiling, eyes closed. This way he could get lost in the pleasure he was feeling.

Taking all of Ray in, Dave let Ray hit the back of his throat, which caused him to cry out. Dave was pleased with himself for finally mastering this technique, and was thrilled with the response he'd received. 

Cupping Ray's bollocks, he squeezed them gently, moving them around a bit with one of his calloused hands. Sucking more intensely, saliva dripping from Dave's lips, the base of of his cock and bollocks, then the bed.

"Oh, god, Dave...fuck...I'm coming, I'm THERE!" Ray shouted as he was gripped by an intense orgasm that ripped right through him. Spurting his come, hips thrusting, Dave caught every drop. Getting up quickly, he put his lips to Ray's and fed him his own come. 

"Mmm, I agree, chocolate and come were made for each other, just like Champagne and come." Ray agreed.

"Have we got any?" Dave asked.

"Oh yes, in the cellar. This house could never be Champagne free, ever. That's just uncivilized."

Dave smiled, knowing that there were certain things that always would be, but also certain things that would remain a surprise, like what happened today.


End file.
